Sasuke's Resolve
by LeisaTheGreat
Summary: What if Sasuke had shown up, just a little too late, when Itachi and Kisame went after Naruto that first time? How could this change Team 7's future? Or the future of Konoha itself? AU, rated T for blood. REVIEWS are loved :D (Takes place in chapter 139/episode 80)
1. Itachi Returns

_**Chapter One**_

It was still early morning when Sasuke Uchiha arrived at the training grounds where he planned to spend his day training. The young teen was seated on a the stump of a tree, his head leaning in his hands. A soft sight escapes his throat as he turns to glance back in the direction of his village once again.

Why did Kakashi always have to be late? And on a day like today too... This was the perfect opportunity for them to get some serious training done and, what did Kakashi do? Well-who knows what he was doing but-he was _late_ and that's all that mattered!

The young Uchiha stands up, grumbling angrily under his breath. _Of all the days to keep me waiting... _He scowls at the brilliant sky, unable to not make the connection. _Naruto's off training with his new teacher, Jiraiya, right now. Meaning Team 7 won't be getting any new missions until he returns. I should be taking advantage of this time, not waiting around for lazy-Kakashi! _ He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should just go to his house and _make_ him hurry!"

Sasuke can't help but picture his teacher's expression if he just suddenly appeared at his house, undoubtedly catching him reading one of his nasty novels or sleeping in. Suddenly, the boy decides it's a good idea to 'check up' on Kakashi...you know, just to make sure he didn't get too 'sidetracked' to show up on time. Sasuke smirks at his plan before sprinting off in the direction of the village.

* * *

Kakashi lived in a building not unlike Naruto's apartment complex. It was a tall, brick-red building, lined with a series of white doors. They were labeled with blocky numbers from one to twenty. Kakashi's home was within apartment twelve, on the second floor. The only access being through a narrow stairwell on the side of the building.

Sasuke quickly mounted the stairs and jogged to the end of the aisle to where room 12 stood. With a series of light knocks, he pops the door open and steps inside but stops immediately. He tilts his head.

The sound of many people talking could be heard in the next room.

_Some kind of meeting?_ He wonders, dully. _Well whatever it is, it sounds boring. I'm sure Kakashi will be grateful for me interrupting._ Once again, he smirks just before throwing open the door to Kakashi's bedroom.

His eyes widen.

Kakashi was laid out on the bed, the covers pulled up to his shoulders. And he looked to be in serious distress. He was unconscious. Seated around him were several Jonin. They all stared at Sasuke but no one spoke. Whatever they'd been talking about before, it was obvious he wasn't supposed to hear it...

"What's going on?" Sasuke demands. "Why is Kakashi asleep? And why are all you Jonin here?"

Gai-sensei, who had been seated closest to him, lowers his gaze. "Erm, nothing much..." He lies, badly.

But just when Sasuke was about to demand to know what was happening, the sound of quick footsteps thunders up the staircase outside the front door. Someone bursts into the room, right behind Sasuke and says,

"Is it true Itachi is back in the village and is looking for Naruto?!"

Gai, Kurenai and Asuma stare at the newcomer with mixed expressions of weariness, anger and guilt. "Idiot..." Kurenai spits.

Sasuke's eyes go wide. _He's back...?_ Wasting no time, he spins around and bolts out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

Gai jumps to his feet, swearing loudly. "Why is it always like this?!"

* * *

Sasuke's legs pump faster than ever before as he sprints in the direction of the village gates. His expression was wild. His coal-black eyes blazing with fury and determination. _Itachi's back here, in the village...? _ He zips through the crowded streets with ease, no hesitation or doubt in any of his movements. He was a man on a mission. _And he's after Naruto? But why, what's going on?! _Once he finally reaches the gates, he doesn't even waste time to talk to the guards who call out his name as he runs by. "I'LL BE BACK!" He shouts to them. The town where Naruto was wasn't too far from here. It would only take a few minutes for Sasuke to get there if he hurried. _In any case, if Itachi gets a hold of him, Naruto's finished. _Just the thought of that was enough to send shivers down Sasuke's spine. _I won't let that happen!_

* * *

"Stupid Pervy Sage...idiot...jerk...liar..." Naruto grumbles this way the entire time he sits, alone, in the hotel room. The young blonde's fingers were crossed into his favorite sign as he focused his chakra. "Leaving me alone when he said he'd train me...fine!" Naruto jumps up, pumping his fist into the air. "I'll just train myself then! See how he likes that!"

He flops back down and crosses his fingers again. He holds that stubborn position for a few more moments. But then- "UGH! STUPID PERVERTED SAGE! I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN!" He deflates, laying back on the bed. "Shoulda' never gone with him...as soon as he saw a pretty girl, he abandoned me...shoulda' known better." He groans and sits up again, feeling restless. "I can't just sit here and do nothing...I guess I might as well _try_ to train..."

* * *

"_Huff, huff, huff...!_" Sasuke doubles over, panting heavily by the time he reaches the city. His black bangs were hanging in front of his eyes and sweat was making them cling to his forehead. He reaches up, swiping them away so he can see clearly. "Ugh, so many inns..." He straightens. "I'll just have to check all of them."

Wasting no more time, he zips down the make-shift steps and into the large town where, somewhere, Naruto was being tracked down by the most dangerous man Konoha had ever seen...

The first inn was very small. Its little sign, that hung on the outside of the door, was tilted to an awkward angle and broken off one of its hinges. Inside, a man stood at the front desk, flipping through the pages of a magazine.

"Excuse me!" Sasuke pants as he approaches the desk.

The man looks up. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone. A boy about my age with blonde hair...he's traveling with a old guy named Jiraiya. Are they here?"

The inn-keeper frowns before, leisurely, pulling a clipboard from below the desk. He leafs through the pages before biting his lip. "No, sorry. I don't have anyone by the name of-"

But Sasuke was already gone. The door slams shut behind him.

Back on the street, he finds his next target only a few doors down. This hotel was slightly larger with a less sloppy outer appearance. A few neon signs declared the place open for business so Sasuke didn't hesitate to rush inside.

At a counter to his right, a cheery woman smiles at him. "Welcome, welcome!" She cries, happily. "Can I help you?"

Sasuke nods. "I'm looking for my friend. He's about my age, blonde hair. And traveling with a old guy named Jiraiya."

She hesitates. "Oh, yes! I do think someone matching those descriptions checked in this morning."

"What room?!" He demands.

"Um, second floor...door at the end of the hall." She directs him.

* * *

Naruto sighs and he glances around. All of his clones were asleep. He'd summoned them to help him focus but...obviously they didn't have as much motivation as he did. The blonde boy groans and releases the jutsu, making them dissapear into a puff of white smoke.

"Thanks for the help, guys..." He grumbles, sarcastically.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Naruto whirls around. Someone was at the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

He jumps up, digging the key from his pocket.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming..." He calls. He jams the key into the lock. "What, did she turn you down already?" He snickers, positive it was his teacher.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock! _

"C'mon you idiot, open up!" Sasuke growls under his breath as he raps his knuckles against the door, louder than before. "We don't have time for this...!"

Suddenly, he hears the lock click open. The door creaks, slowly as the person inside opens up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke barks, throwing the door the rest of the way open...only to freeze what he saw inside.

A young boy-probably around Sasuke's age-with blonde hair was standing inside. Behind him was a old man with white hair. However...

_It's not them...! _Sasuke realizes in horror.

* * *

"Huh...?" As Naruto opens the door, a heavy shadow falls over him. Looking up, he comes face to face with a man who looked identical to Sasuke. Only older...and much more intimidating.

"Naruto Uzumaki," The man says. "Why don't you step out of the room...we're going for a walk."


	2. Bleeding Out

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: I know this will probably ruin the effect of the chapter but...the entire time I was writing this, all I could think about was: STRANGER DANGER! XDDDD And I ended up laughing the whole time! Wow...I'm professional, I swear! **_

"Naruto Uzumaki," When the man spoke, his voice held almost no emotion. It was flat and empty. Like he didn't really care about why he was there. "Why don't you come with us?"

A chill rolls down Naruto's spine. Something was seriously weird about these guys. He could just...feel it. They were the real deal when it came to shinobi... But still, he doesn't move. He felt frozen, almost paralyzed as he stared into the other ninja's crimson colored eyes.

"Hard to believe that such a child carries the Nine Tails..." Someone else comments. Just then, another man steps out from behind the first. The doorway was filled, no escape. He wore the same black and red robe as the one who looked like Sasuke. Were they in some kind of uniform?

_How do these guys know about the kyuubi? _Naruto wonders.

The new man, who's skin was an unnatural shade of blue, steps aside and the first man does as well. "Naruto, come with us." He says, coolly.

* * *

"Tsk!" Sasuke pushes away from the door and bolts down the hall. _This isn't good! If I don't hurry, Itachi will find Naruto first...and who knows what will happen after that! _He skids around a corner and runs back outside, scanning the street for more inns. _They're close, I just know it!_

* * *

_Sasuke smiles, sheepishly from where he stood in the doorway of his older brother's room. He was still very young so he didn't understand why Itachi was always so busy... 'He promise.' The young boy reminds himself. 'He'll definitely help me today.'_

_ "Brother..." Sasuke mutters._

_ Itachi turns around. "Oh, Sasuke." He says. "What is it?"_

_ "Help me with my shuriken practice today, please...?" Sasuke pouts, cutely. The way he did when he wanted something from his mother. Maybe it would work on Itachi as well._

_ His brother pauses. "I'm busy. Why don't you ask Father?"_

_ "But you're better at shuriken jutsu...even I can tell that." He grumbles._

_ A little smirk twitches at the corner of Itachi's mouth. He lifts his hand, motioning for his baby brother to come closer. And Sasuke obeys, padding across the wooden floor._

_ "Oww!" He stops, mid-step._

_ Itachi grins when Sasuke falls for it, just like always. The older Uchiha's pointer and middle fingers had jabbed the small boy in the forehead. "Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time."_

_ Sasuke scowls at him. "You always say 'Sorry Sasuke' and then jab me in the forehead. But you never have time. It's always the same story..."_

_ His brother doesn't respond but only continues to walk out of the room._

_ Once he's out of sight, Sasuke smiles and rubs the sore spot on his forehead._

* * *

It was on that day that Sasuke's life changed forever. He'd gone to school, same as always but when he came home... His entire clan was dead. Slain by the hand of his very own brother. The same one Sasuke used to idolize and envy. But now, all he felt for Itachi Uchiha was hatred and animosity.

He would kill his brother, that much he never doubted. This only served as more motivation. Because once again, Itachi was trying to take someone Sasuke cared about. He would never let that happen.

_I've lost people before...and I do not want to experience that again...never again._ He grits his teeth as he swings into the next hotel.

* * *

Naruto gulps as he takes a small step out of the room. He was outnumbered and, clearly, outmatched. The best he could do now was obey them until he found a way out. And pray they wouldn't kill him.

"Say, Itachi," The blue man says. "It would be an awful pain if this kid ran off..."

Naruto stiffens.

"Maybe we should...cut off a leg or something." He offers.

_W-what?!_ It takes all the strength in the blonde's body not to whimper in fear.

Itachi doesn't respond. His cold, Sharingan eyes were still watching Naruto with little care. This guy truly didn't mind one way or another if his partner cut off Naruto's leg!

"Got it..." The other says, reaching up to grasp the handle of a huge sword that was strapped to his back. He takes a step closer. And then another. And another... He swings the blade up, ready to attack.

* * *

"AGHH!"

Sasuke's heart slams into his throat at the sound of the scream. It had come from directly above him. _That was Naruto's voice! I'm too late! _He ignores the terrified gasp from the inn-keeper and bolts upstairs. _Just hang in there, Naruto! _

* * *

He hits the ground hard, landing on his shoulder and rolling to the side. A piercing agony throbbed in his leg. Naruto had managed to jump out of the way of the majority of the blow but it had still clipped his leg, shredding his skin like tissue paper. Upon closer inspection of his enemy's sword, it seemed to be made of hundreds of little blades. All going in one direction. In all, they looked like...scales or teeth.

Naruto hisses in pain, clamping his hand over the wound before scrambling to his feet again. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

The blue man chuckles. "Impressive for such a little kid. Well? What do you think of my sword Samehada? Pretty cool isn't it?"

Naruto swears under his breath. There was suddenly a lot of blood pooling on the floor below him. This wound was deeper than he thought... His vision blurs. _What's going on? I've had worse injuries than this! So why...why do I feel so...weak all of sudden...? _

"Hmm? What's the matter?" His opponent snickers. "Feeling pretty low, huh? Well, I guess it's only fair that I tell you about this blade. Thing is, it devours chakra... so that wound won't be healing for quite some time. Not even with the power of the Fox."

"CHIDORI!" A loud noise explodes in the hall. Like a thousand birds. Sasuke rips down the corridor, his jutsu blazing.

_Sasuke?! _Naruto stares with wide eyes, his trembling body leaned against the wall so he wouldn't collapse.

Itachi's eyes narrow. _Chidori? _He sidesteps, easily moving out of the way of the attack. But Sasuke hadn't been aiming for him. He runs right past his brother, toward the one who was attacking Naruto!

"Kisame." Itachi says in a warning tone. _Don't get hit by that._

The blue one, Kisame, grins and lifts his sword again. "Little brat." He chuckles.

Sasuke cries out, furiously and strikes. His chidori screaming as it slams into Kisame's massive Samehada. Sparks spray into the air but only for a moment. The younger Uchiha gasps when dozens of little scale-like blades poke up from the sword, slicing into his hand.

He steps back, balling up his hand to stop the bleeding.

"It's been a long time...Sasuke." Itachi mutters, quietly. He still looked extremely bored, as if nothing had just happened.

The raven growls, scowling at him. "Itachi...Uchiha..."

Naruto gasps. _Uchiha? The same Uchiha as Sasuke?_

"My my, today truly is an unusual day...to see a different Sharingan not once, but twice." Kisame tilts his head, staring at the boy who looked so much like his partner.

_Different Sharingan? What's he talking about...? _Only then does Sasuke remember the condition Kakashi had been in. He recoils in shock. _These are the guys who did that to Sensei?! _Sasuke's eyes flick to Naruto and his chest tightens.

Naruto was visibly shaken. He was leaned against the wall in a way that looked like, if he left it, he would simply collapse. His hand was pressed to his left thigh, where a considerable amount of blood was gushing out. He was staring at Sasuke in equal amounts of shock and confusion. With a whole lot of pain etched across his features.

"Tsk." Sasuke grits his teeth together and pulls a kunai from its holster. _I have to separate them from Naruto. He's in no condition to fight... _

Then, as if Sasuke was no threat at all, Kisame lowers his weapon and turns to Itachi. "Say, this kid looks a lot like you...and he's got Sharingan. Who is this kid, Itachi?" He asks.

"He's..." The older Uchiha pauses as if he were reluctant to admit it. "My younger brother."

Naruto jolts, his mouth dropping open. _So this is Sasuke's brother! The one he wants to kill! _Naruto whirls around and faces Sasuke again. What was going to happen? Would Sasuke attack him right now?!

"That's right, Brother... You killed our clan...our parents. You betrayed me and our entire village." Sasuke snarls as fury lights his eyes. "It's just as you said, Brother...Since then I've lived my life for one, single purpose...to see you DEAD!" He howls, enraged.

As if the force of his friend's words had physically hit him, Naruto's injured leg fails. He slides down the wall, his vision going dark for a moment. _No, not now! _He forces his eyes open again. He couldn't afford to pass out right now! Not with Sasuke about to square off against this crazy murder!

When he looks up again, however, Sasuke is not charging his brother. Not even looking at him. Instead, his teammate's eyes were focused on him. There was a pained, conflicted look on Sasuke's face. One that made Naruto almost _want_ to close his eyes again. Why was Sasuke looking at him like that?

_What am I doing? _Sasuke demands of himself. _I'm reminiscing about the past while Naruto is bleeding out! _He shakes his head. _Right. Gotta get between them, get them away from him._

"Uhn..." Naruto wobbles, unsteadily. Removing his hand from the wound, he grimaces. The blood literally dripped off his hands there was so much. He felt like he might gag or pass out. A lot of things were making him feel like he was going to pass out lately...

"Say, Itachi." Kisame mumbles, suddenly. "Looks like Naruto's starting to go downhill...Boss said we need him alive, remember?"

"Yes." Itachi nods. "We need to move quickly."

_They need him alive? _"I won't let you take him!" Sasuke barks.

"Maybe I should just kill this kid and get it over with." Kisame growls. "He's starting to get on my nerves..."

"S-Sasuke..." All eyes turn to Naruto. He was struggling to get up, his body shaking with the effort. The blonde slowly shakes his head. "G-get out of here..." He stutters, weakly. "This isn't...your fight..."

Kisame chuckles. "He's right, you know. Run along, little boy and leave us to our work..."

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke demands, harshly. "If I leave, they'll kill you! Don't you get that?!"

Naruto coughs, a bit of blood runs down his chin. "I-if you stay...they'll kill you t-too." He groans, pushing himself to his knees.

"No." Sasuke's tone was firm.

Naruto looks up, glaring at him.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not gonna leave so quit asking me."

"S-Sasu-" Coughs break off the rest of the word. The fit so harsh that Naruto doubles over, clutching his stomach before sinking back to the ground, his eyes looking dull and empty.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke resolves, one last time.

"Stupid kid." Kisame sighs, lifting the sword high above his head. "You're wasting our time. The Boss will be very angry if Naruto dies before we get back."

"I got news for you." Sasuke begins. "You're not taking him anywhere and he's not gonna die. So you're just going to have to tell your 'boss' the bad news when you get back...or better yet, I'll send the message there with your bodies!" He snaps.


	3. Cavalry

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: **_I feel like this chapter was poorly written... -_- then again, it's 10 pm so... ANYWAY! **In response to:**

_**Ricktor705: **_Thanks :D I'm glad you're enjoying so far!

_**IWishIWasACheescake:**_Okay one, I still love your username XD And two, yeah. I had exhale pretty deep after writing that chapter... It was intense. LOL

_**Thanks for the reviews ;)**_

* * *

Kisame lowers into a fighting stance, heaving Samehada over his shoulder. "You're gonna regret even showing up here, kid...you should have left when your teammate told you to."

"Tsk." Sasuke tenses, readying himself to bolt past them and get to Naruto as soon as there was an opening. Suddenly, an image played out in his mind. Naruto had been standing beside him, wearing the same look of determination that he now adorned. Garra glared at the both of them, baring his fangs and snarling. Naruto stood up, despite the beating he'd recently taken. Sasuke can't help himself but to echo his friend's words...

"_I swear to protect the ones I care about!_"

Naruto grimaces from where he lay on the floor. _Sasuke...what are you doing?_

The raven weaves a flurry of hand signs and the air is filled with crackling electricity. "Chidori." He growls, glaring at Kisame from the tops of his eyes. He didn't want to wait for an opening. He'd simply make one himself. _But this is the last time I can use chidori...gotta make this one count._ Even if Kisame dodged, he would still be able to use the jutsu to his advantage. Chidori made him faster. And speed was exactly what he needed right now.

Itachi frowns beneath the over-sized collar of his robe. When had Sasuke learned such a technique? Had Kakashi taught it to him? In all honesty, Itachi was mildly impressed with how far his baby brother had come. But only mildly. He was still no match for him...or his partner.

Itachi's glowing eyes turn to Naruto, who was still squirming, trying to get up. He probably wanted to help Sasuke fight. But there was clearly no way he was going to be able to move after the damage Samehada had inflicted on him. Even the Demon Fox himself wouldn't be able to close the wound...

The older Uchiha decides they don't have any more time to waste. He starts walking toward Naruto. It was time they get back, or else risk Naruto bleeding to death before they got back to the lair.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke dashes forward, charging with his arm acting like a sword. Anyone who got in his way would be impaled.

Or so he thought.

Just as he thought, Kisame dodged. Sasuke was only a matter of feet away from Naruto when Itachi suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision. The teen gasps, momentarily caught off guard. He whirls, just in time for his arm to be caught in Itachi's grip.

"Ugh!" Sasuke tugs, trying to wrench himself free. But Itachi wasn't releasing him.

His brother leans in, close and says, "You're in the way."

_SNAP!_

"AGHHHH!" Sasuke's head snaps back as the scream rips itself from his throat. The bone in his right arm had been snapped in two.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cries out. _Come on, body! Move! I gotta do something!_ But despite his pleads, the boy's body simply wouldn't obey his orders. It felt much too heavy and was freezing cold. Part of him knew that if this persisted, he would eventually go into shock from the blood loss. _Come ON! _He pushes against the floor, desperately trying to pry himself off the ground. Nothing was working.

_Tak, tak._

Naruto freezes.

Itachi's feet stop right in front of him. The Uchiha leans down and grabs Naruto by his collar, tugging him to his feet. This time, Naruto can't fight the whimper that escapes him. But he immediately curses himself for showing that much weakness.

_I... _He weakly pulls away, wanting to escape from his captor's grip. _I really... _He swallows. _I really might...die this time..._ He could already feel the life ebbing out of him with each drop of blood that gushed from his wound. He was so incredibly cold...

"Stop fighting, Naruto." Itachi tells him. "You're wasting your time. You know that. There's no way you can escape us now."

"That's where you're wrong, Itachi."

"Hm?" The Uchiha turns. Who had spoken just now? He frowns. "Oh, I see."

Kisame spins to face the newcomer. He hadn't sensed his presence at all!

"Because Naruto will be escaping today. I'll make sure of that..."

Itachi's eyes narrow. "One of the three great Sennin...Jiraiya."

The Toad Sage grins at the sound of his title, slung over his shoulder was the wilted form of the woman Itachi and Kisame had used to lure him away from Naruto. It had worked...for a while.

"I had heard you were with Naruto..."

"And that's why you cast a genjutsu on this poor girl? What kind of coward uses illusions on an innocent woman? Just to separate me from Naruto..." When he looks up, there's nothing but fierce anger in Jiraiya's eyes. "I know _he's_ the one you're really after."

Itachi nods. "I see, so that's how Kakashi knew. You told him."

The Toad Sage crosses his arms as if the situation was nothing more than troublesome. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have left you alone like that. This is my fault...I guess I ought to be grateful Sasuke arrived when he did."

With a sigh, Itachi lowers Naruto back to the ground. "Kisame."

The blue swordsman nods and slings his sword over his shoulder, strapping it back to where it belonged. "Don't think you've defeated us." He grumbles. "But if we delay any longer, Naruto _will_ die. And, trust me, that's in no one's best interest."

"So you're running away?" Jiraiya demands.

Itachi nods, shamelessly. "There's no point in fighting any longer. Besides, you really should focus on healing Naruto."

"I don't think so. Sasuke," Naruto's teacher throws a glance back at him. "Can you move?"

"Y-yeah..." The raven picks himself up.

"I'm going to defeat these guys. Take Naruto somewhere safe and make sure he's stays alive. Can you do that?"

"Yes." Sasuke nods, eagerly. Finally... at that point, all he could see was his best friend, now lying on the ground at Itachi's feet. _He'll be fine._ He assures himself.

Jiraiya weaves a sign. "Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap." He slams his palms to the floor, causing a strange ripple motion to move through the ground. Then, just around Itachi and Kisame's ankles, weird red goo seemed to devour the the floor. It creeped up their legs before they knew what was happening and soon, they were stuck. "Now, Sasuke! Go!"

He doesn't hesitate. Gripping his broken arm, Sasuke bounds across the hall, right past his opponents, and skids to a stop beside Naruto. He kneels down. "Naruto, you okay?" He asks.

But Naruto's eyes were closed. He doesn't repsond.

Sasuke grinds his teeth. _Come on, hang in there just a little while longer...!_ He leans down and takes Naruto's arm, slinging it over his shoulder and pulling him to his feet. _Just until we get you home...then I'll take you to a hospital._

"Hurry up and get him home!" Jiraiya urges, seemingly having a hard time keeping Itachi and Kisame trapped.

"Right." Sasuke shrugs Naruto onto his back and starts running. He ignores the sharp protests of his injured arm and instead focuses on one, single phrase. One he repeats the entire way back to Konoha. _Don't die...don't die...don't die...don't die..._


	4. Struggling

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A/N: In response to:**_

_**Rentamiya**_: I have given moooooooooooore! XD

_**Thaliagrace21**_: Not sure how much more Itachi there will be...but we'll see I guess :)

_**Quoththeraven5: **_Yes, I am also very proud of my little Sasuke XD

_**Doomslayer10000:**_ (I am a Dudette lol) THANKS :D I'm glad you like it!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D I'm happy everyone's enjoying!

* * *

The forest was loud with the sound of cicadas. Hot, golden light streamed through a canopy of leaves overhead and, even though it was still early in the day, the air was already humid and hard to breathe. The smell of decaying grass and hot dirt assaulted Sasuke's senses as he trudged through the woods.

It had only taken Sasuke a few minutes to cross the forest when he'd been searching for Naruto...but now it seemed to be taking much longer. Sweat poured down his forehead and stung his eyes. His broken arm throbbed, painfully where it hung at his side. He stops walking when he reaches the base of a large tree. This was a good a spot as any, at least there was shade here.

The young Uchiha exhales, deeply. Trying to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to have to do. "Naruto, you still with me?" He asks, gently. The injured blonde had woken about a mile away from the city where Itachi and Kisame had nearly killed him. Sasuke feels a subtle nod against his shoulder. "I'm gonna put you down. We've got to clean that wound or it could get infected."

The raven doesn't notice the grimace that crosses his friend's face. Naruto couldn't stand the thought of anyone touching his leg. It hurt too bad. But he doesn't argue; Sasuke was right, after all. If all that dirt and blood stayed in his blood stream much longer...

Sasuke eases him to the ground, propping his weakened body against the tree. "You alright?" He asks before doing anything else.

Naruto nods again. He hadn't spoken since they left the city. He didn't have enough strength to speak. Sasuke kneels down beside him and gingerly rolls up his pant leg, frowning. It hadn't been a clean cut. Kisame's sword was made of hundreds of little blades so Naruto's leg was literally cut to ribbons. And while most of the bleeding had stopped, a little bit still oozed down his thigh, soaking through the fabric of his jumpsuit.

A small, pained groan rolls from Naruto's throat. When Sasuke's looks up, the blonde's face was twisted in agony. "This won't take long." He assures him, earning a jerky nod from his friend. He reaches behind himself and takes some medical supplies from the pouch on his waist: some antibiotics, a bandage, a rag. Sasuke pours the medicine over the rag and casts Naruto a warning look before pressing it to his wound.

Stars flash in Naruto's vision, his head snapping back in a silent scream. After a second, he presses his lips together to keep from actually crying out. The blonde squeezes his eyes shut. He refused to show anymore weakness. Especially since Sasuke had nearly given his life to save him... no way was he gonna act weak around his rival! But still... He allows himself a gruff moan but nothing more, just to relieve the tension in his throat.

"Okay..." Sasuke removes the cloth that was smothered in burning medicine. "Now I'll wrap it and we can keep moving."

"J-just hurry it up...!" Naruto growls, gripping his fists so hard his knuckles turn white.

"Yeah." His teammate works as fast as he can, wrapping the gauze around his thigh several times before tying it off. He sighs when it's over, scanning Naruto's face carefully. "You okay?"

Naruto's eyes were still squeezed shut, his face looking pale. "Uh-huh..." He was speaking now... Surely, the pain had woken him up a little.

"Ready to get going?"

"Mhm..."

The raven turns, gently lifting Naruto onto his back. The blonde, who normally would never stand for this kind of treatment, slumps over his shoulder and tries to relax. He hated having to be babied like this...but it was necessary. If Sasuke wasn't there...he wasn't sure what he would have done. No way he could walk in this condition. Walk? He couldn't even _see_ straight! He could only guess that it was this mind set that brought the words to his lips.

"Thanks, Sasuke..." He mumbles, quietly.

The Uchiha hesitates, caught off gaurd. A little, awkward blush burns on his cheeks and he clears his throat. "Yeah, w-whatever...just pray you don't pass out. No way I can hold you up with this arm of mine..."

Naruto nods. "I won't."

* * *

By the time the boys finally manage to trudge through Konoha's gates, they were both on the verge of unconsciousness. Sasuke stumbled more and more often and, for a small moment, Naruto had been so unresponsive to what Sasuke was saying to him, that he almost feared the blonde really _had_ passed out...or worse. But they'd made it. All five miles back to the Leaf Village.

"Hey, Naruto..." Sasuke says, nudging him with his elbow.

"Uh...?"

"We're back, snap out of it." He tells him.

"Nnn..."

Sasuke sighs, nervously. Naruto was getting worse as the day went on. By that time, it was almost noon. Naruto had been bleeding for hours now. Honestly, it was a miracle he was still alive at all...

"I'll get you to a hospital now. Just a little longer."

"Nn..." Is the only response he gets.

* * *

Konoha Hospital was busier than usual today. Nurses and doctors rushed around, trying to treat as many ailing patients as possible in a decent amount of time. A few people were even having their temperatures taken right there in the waiting room. However, it's almost like time stops when Sasuke stumbles inside with Naruto slumped against his back.

The receptionist at the front desk even gasps when she sees them. Immediately, her hands are busy on the computer and phone, desperately searching for a doctor to treat them. "Names?" She asks them, hurriedly.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke says. "He needs treatment _right now_."

"I can see that." She agrees. "Your name?"

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about me. There's something I've still got to do."

"But you're hurt-"

"I'm okay." He lies. "Just worry about my teammate."

She didn't look happy about it but she accepts. "Alright then. There's a nurse coming right now."

"Good. Can I leave him here for a minute? I'm in a hurry."

"Uh, yes..." She motions to a set of double doors that suddenly swing open, revealing a pair of nurses with a gurney for Naruto.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbles when they take the blonde and place him on the rolling bed, quickly ushering him into another part of the hospital. He glances back at the receptionist before turning and sprinting away. He needed to make sure Itachi and Kisame wouldn't be able to come into the village and go after Naruto again. Otherwise, all of this would have been for nothing. _Let's just hope all those Jonin are still with Kakashi...I don't have time to be tracking people down!_


	5. Sasuke's Resolve

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A/N: **_Wow...pretty sure this was the shortest fanfic I've ever written o_o But, anyway! **In response to:**

_**ChristellaShinobu: **_OMG! XD For some reason, that reminds me of Tobuscus! Neosporin! Neosporin!

_**Quottheraven5: **_Haha, don't worry. Sasuke will be fine :D

_**Rainclaw321: **_First, thanks :) I'm glad you like it and I really do appreciate the constructive-critism (helps me get better and whatnot). Second, remembering that Sasuke _was_ in a bit of a hurry. Even if the gaurds had called out to him, he wouldn't have stopped (even if he was a bit stumble-y). Same goes for anyone else in the streets. Plus, it's not an uncommon thing for random villagers to keep to themselves on 'awkward' situations, particularly if it has something to do with Naruto. (thinking back to Naruto's childhood...they weren't exactly 'helpful' to him.) And don't worry, pleanty of Sasuke-arm-pain coming up soon XD. Again, thanks and I hope that clears things up a bit :D

_**IWishIWasACheescake: **_Yay, Sasuke! XD

_**MarinaUchimaki: **_...? XD

_**Rosebunse: **_Yay :D Glad you like it!

THANKS EVERYONE! This was a really short one but I hope you liked it :D All the wonderful reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Sasuke sprints down the village streets, wincing every other step when his arm is jostled. _No time to be worried about my arm... _He reminds himself. _I'll get it looked at later...right now, keeping the village safe from Itachi is more important. _

But still... The young teen flinches, cursing silently as pain radiates through the entire left half of his body. It was as if his brother hadn't just broken his arm, but every other bone in that side of his body as well.

Soon, however, he arrives at Kakashi's apartment and hurries up the steps. He doesn't bother knocking and, instead, simply bursts inside. Finding Gai and Asuma still there, chatting quietly. Kakashi is still bed-ridden but, this time, he seemed less unconscious and more like he was simply sleeping. Had he recovered from his fight with Itachi already?

"Sasuke...!" Gai gasps, eyeing his arm.

"I'm fine." The raven insists. "But we've got a bit of an emergency."

Both Jonin stand up. "What's the matter?" Asuma asks him.

"Those men that Kakashi fought, Itachi and Kisame," Sasuke lowers his voice. "They might be on their way to the village right now. You need to get to the gates and make sure no one gets in."

"They're...coming here?" Gai says, looking slightly confused. "Weren't they already here?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "They left when they found out Naruto wasn't here. He was in another city and they went there to look for him."

"Then why're they coming back?" Gai wonders, inciting a aggrivated sigh from Sasuke.

"Because Naruto's here now, okay? I tracked him down and brought him back because he was hurt. He's in the hospital now and recovering from his injuries but those guys want to...take him somewhere, I guess... They almost killed him."

The two Jonin exchange disturbed looks before nodding at Sasuke. "We'll take care of it. They won't get into the village."

"Good." The teen once again flinches at the pain in his arm, catching the attention of his seniors.

"You're hurt too, it seems." Asuma comments.

"I'm alright..." Sasuke grumbles but it was a bad lie.

Asuma flicks on his lighter, momentarily holding the small flame to the end of his cigarette before popping the smoking stick into his mouth. "It's okay now, kid. Get yourself to a doctor and get your injuries looked at as well."

Sasuke frowns, not wanting to seem weak in front of them. But he knew they were right. There was nothing weak about accepting help, he supposed. "I will."

* * *

"Hnn...?" White light blossoms above him. For a moment though, he was horribly disoriented. He was in a white room, on a bed, connected to tons of beeping machines. But...why? What was this place? He also couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was no where to be found. _Am I...dead? _ He wonders, numbly. _Oh man...I promised Sasuke I wouldn't pass out...dying is way worse than that..._

Naruto blinks, tiredly. Turning his head, he finds someone standing next to him. The woman was young, probably in her early twenties. She wore a white uniform with a small, blue cross on the pocket of her jacket. She was leaned over a clipboard she had balanced on her forearm.

_A nurse...? _ Naruto wonders. _Oh, okay. I'm not dead...I'm in the hospital._

"Huh?" The young nurse suddenly noticed Naruto's eyes on her. She looks down and smiles at him. "Oh, you're awake." Her smile was sweet and honest. She had a kind face. "How are you feeling?"

The blonde hesitates. He didn't really _feel_ anything...he was pretty numb. "Okay I guess..." He mumbles. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

She nods. "We have you on some pretty strong pain killers." She explains. "So that's to be expected. Still, it's good you're not in pain."

Naruto nods. He certainly didn't miss the agony he'd experienced in the forest. Plus, now that he was more awake and aware, he felt much better as well. He wasn't weak anymore and he could actually think straight. "Hey," He begins, uncertainly. "There was another boy who came here with me...do you know how he's doing?"

She pauses, looking thoughtful. "What's his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The nurse shakes her head. "He's not one of my patients. However, if you'd like, I can check at the front desk to see what room he's in. And I can try to find out."

Naruto brightens. "Thanks!"

She giggles. "It's no problem. I'll go right now."

* * *

"Aaaand...there you go, Sasuke." The doctor takes a step back, giving him room to look at the cast that had been placed over his arm. "Obviously, it'll still be sore and pretty useless for a while. But as long as you're careful, it'll get better soon."

Sasuke grunts, hating the idea of not being able to train because of his arm.

The doctor stands up. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Nah," The Uchiha stands as well. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sasuke." He says as he leaves the room.

It had been a long time since Sasuke had first come to have his arm treated, hours actually. He had to wonder how Naruto was doing... Had he gotten worse? Was his life in danger...? Or maybe he was awake now...

Just then, someone comes rushing up the hall after him. A nurse.

"Excuse me," She says.

Sasuke frowns. Was she talking to him? "Yeah?"

"You're Sasuke, right?" She asks. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Uh, yeah." He nods. "Why?"

She grins a little, folding her arms. "Naruto has been asking about you." She tells him. "He wants to know if you're okay."

His eyes widen, slightly. Naruto _was_ awake! "I'm fine." He tells her. "How about him?! Is he okay?!"

The nurse snickers. "He'll live." She assures him. "Would you like to see him?"

"Y-yeah." Sasuke says.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

He turns, quickly to find his other teammate, Sakura, hurrying up the hall behind him. Her pink hair was let down, without a headband to hold her bangs back, as if she'd just been lounging around her house until now. There was a slightly frantic look to her emerald green eyes.

"What's up?" He asks her, already knowing the answer.

Her gaze instantly finds his wrapped arm, set in a sling by his chest. "So it was true..." She gasps. "You and Naruto were attacked by some crazy guys while you were out of the village!"

_Some crazy guys..._ Sasuke nods. "Yeah, how much were you told?"

"Just that...you got attacked and now you're in the hospital. Oh, Sasuke! Are you two okay?! What about Naruto? Is he badly hurt?"

Sasuke pauses a moment. "He was."

Sakura flinches at hearing that.

"But I don't know how he is now. I'm about to go see him."

"I'll go too." She says and Sasuke shrugs.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"We're coming in." Naruto's nurse slides the door open and leads his teammates inside. "Hey, kiddo, you awake?"

Naruto's eyes flutter open again. He hadn't been sleeping but he was pretty close to it. However, as soon as he sees his friends walk inside, his groggy eyes widen and he visibly brightens. "Hey!" He cheers, happily.

Sakura smiles in relief and goes to his side, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Wow! You look terrible, Naruto!" She jokes, meanly. This only gets her a fake pout from the blonde boy.

"That's mean, Sakura..."

She giggles and shakes her head. "And Sasuke said you were hurt." She rolls her eyes and turns to Sasuke, who was still hanging back by the door.

Naruto eyes his friend's broken arm, suspiciously. _He saved my life..._

And at the same time, Sasuke notices the fresh bandages around Naruto's leg, as well as a few smaller gauze and wraps that littered his face and throat from where he'd been thrown to the ground and choked. His arms were filled with IV drips that desperately tried to replace the blood he'd lost and keep him from getting an infection. In all, both boys were wrecked from the encounter.

There was a small blush on Naruto's face when he said, "I uh...guess I should thank you..." He mumbles, obviously avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke frowns, fighting his own awkward blush. God he hated when people got sentimental about stuff... He especially hated being thanked. And by Naruto of all people... it just wasn't in his comfort zone. "Erm, you already thanked me, Loser..." He grumbles, quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head. "I did?"

"Yeah. On the back to the village..." Sasuke explains with a casual shrug.

"Oh..." Naruto shrugs as well. "Well I can't really...remember much of what happened...I guess I was unconscious for most of it."

Sasuke nods but doesn't say anything else.

As if on que, the door slides open again. All three turn, expecting to see Naruto's nurse strolling in. None of them expected to see the pair of men that suddenly arrived. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Kakashi..." He says. "When did you wake up?!"

And beside him was,

"Pervy Sage?!" Naruto shouts, glaring at his teacher.

Kakashi and Jiraiya both offer apologetic smiles. "I woke up only a short while after you ran off to save Naruto." Kakashi tells them. "When you came back to get Gai and Asuma, I was just...uh...taking a bit of a cat nap." He admits, lamely.

Jiraiya doesn't try to hide shame in his voice when he says, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really shouldn't have left you alone like that...not with Itachi so close by."

The blonde hesitates, uncertain of how to respond. "Well...it's okay, I guess. I mean, I'm not dead after all." He lightly points out.

Jiraiya smiles at his pupil before turning to Sasuke. "Mind if I have a word with you in private, Sasuke?"

The raven nods and follows him out into the hall, leaving his teammates watching him curiously as he leaves.

"What's up?" He asks the Toad Sage.

"I just wanted to thank you." Jiraiya says.

_Here we go again. _ Sasuke mentally groans.

"You did a good thing Sasuke." Suddenly, the Sennin's face turns serious. "I know about your ambition to kill Itachi." He says, quietly. Just the mention of his brother's name sends hateful shivers down the Uchiha's spine. "But I just want you to know you did the right thing. It must have been hard to forget about your revenge..."

"Not really." Sasuke suddenly tells him.

"Huh?"

"I mean, yeah, for a minute there I got a little distracted...but...as soon as I saw how bad Naruto was...all I was really thinking about was saving him."

Jiraiya smiles. "You did good, Sasuke. You chose your friend over hate and revenge. And because of that, Naruto is going to live." With that, Naruto's mentor slides the door open again and goes back into the crowded hospital room.

And Sasuke was left standing in the hall, staring at the floor in awe. It wasn't that Sasuke hadn't...known that he'd done the right thing... It's just that...for some reason, it sunk in more when Jiraiya had said it.

_I missed my chance to kill Itachi... _He reminds himself. _But, at the same time...Naruto's alive because of that. _But was it worth it? Sasuke lowers his gaze, a small frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_"Thanks, Sasuke..."_

A pang goes through Sasuke at the memory of his friend's voice, using up some of the small amount of energy he had left...to thank him. To thank him for saving his life. And back in the room too...he'd thanked him again.

Sasuke sighs, running a hand through his hair.

_I will definitely kill my brother. _He decides. _ But, for now...I guess I did the right thing, saving Naruto instead of killing Itachi._ The raven's expression turns dark, a firmiliar fire glinting in his coal black eyes. _I've lost people before, _He reminds himself. _I don't want that to happen again...never again. So yeah, I'll kill Itachi eventually..._

_ But I plan to have my team at my side when I do!_


End file.
